A.J.'s House
A.J.'s House is where A.J.'s family lives. It is located in Dimmsdale, across the railroad tracks from Happy Trails Trailer Park. Information A.J.'s house is considered much bigger and nicer than Timmy's house. It is often protected from the outside by security systems that A.J. or his parents installed, one such invention is a laser that targets girl scouts, which A.J.'s parents reprogrammed to also target Chester. Next to the house is a set of train tracks, and across from that is the Happy Trails Trailer Park, where Chester lives. Description A.J's house is actually a mansion. The outside of the house is colored white, with green colonial windows, front door, and possbily hardtile roof. First floor The first floor has the living room, dining room, and a washroom. Second floor The second floor has A.J.'s room with his scientific lab and his parents room. Timmy once showed Cindy Vortex from Retroville his "does-not-belong lab" because he pressed the cloaking button and A.J.'s dad once hit the walls and fell from the second floor. A.J. keeps his scientific lab hidden with a simple light switch, when he flips it, it causes the floor and wall panels to flip over, revealing his secret lab. Oftentimes, there is a tube filled with a green liquid with a clone of A.J. floating inside (dubbed as A.J. II). At one point, A.J.'s mother told he needed to think of redecorating his room. Backyard There is a stone patio in the back of the house, as well as a set of double doors with a light fixture nearby. There was also once a nearby tent with all the things for Timmy and A.J.'s sleepover. However A.J.'s father forgot to block the animal violence on the Major Geek channel which in turn led to being A.J.'s sleepover not being great anymore (in Timmy and his godparents' opinion). Traps The front door has a number of traps that spring out whenever someone rings the doorbell. These traps were set up by both A.J. and his parents as a security measure. One of them scans the person at the door with a laser and smells them with a mechanical dog nose (as shown in "Mr. Right"). The other (shown in "The Big Scoop") points a giant laser at them and prepares to vaporize them (This was to get rid of any girl scouts offering something to A.J. and his family). The second type was installed by A.J.'s parents to keep Chester away from their house (though Chester claims that A.J.'s parents love him). Appearances *Sleepover and Over *The Big Scoop! *Mr. Right *Channel Chasers *Just Desserts! *Fly Boy Images Sleepover68.png|Interior hallway (Sleepover and Over) Sleepover88.png|Rear doorway and backyard (Sleepover and Over) Ajhouse2.png|In one episode, the house is located next to train tracks and nearby Chester's Trailer. (The Big Scoop!) Sleepover106.png|Timmy outside of A.J.'s tent outside his house. AJs Dad.png|A.J.'s dad in the sleepover tent revealing what he blocked off from being viewed. Sleepover104.png|A.J. bored with the parental block. Sleepover107.png|A.J. receiving a call while trying to find a way to get rid of the parental block. ChannelChasersPt1-100.jpg|A.J.'s house in the ruined future Dimmsdale. (Channel Chasers) ChannelChasersPt1-102.jpg|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasersPt1-105.jpg|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasersPt1-106.jpg|(Channel Chasers) TheBigScoop012.jpg TheBigScoop013.jpg TheBigScoop014.jpg TheBigScoop015.jpg TheBigScoop016.jpg|The security system is activated and thinks Chester is a girl scout. TheBigScoop017.jpg TheBigScoop018.jpg TheBigScoop019.jpg|The laser prepared to vaporize Chester. TheBigScoop020.jpg|Chester nearly gets hit by the laser security system... TheBigScoop021.jpg|but A.J. comes in.... TheBigScoop022.jpg|pushes Chester out of the way.... TheBigScoop023.jpg|and gets him away from where the laser was pointing. TheBigScoop024.jpg|The laser leaves a huge crater behind on A.J.'s front porch. TheBigScoop025.jpg Sleepover66.png Sleepover67.png Sleepover69.png Sleepover70.png Sleepover71.png Sleepover72.png Sleepover73.png Sleepover74.png Sleepover75.png Sleepover76.png Sleepover85.png Sleepover86.png Sleepover87.png Sleepover89.png Sleepover90.png Sleepover91.png Sleepover92.png Sleepover93.png Sleepover94.png Sleepover95.png Sleepover96.png Sleepover97.png Sleepover103.png Sleepover105.png Sleepover108.png Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale Category:Residences Category:Houses Category:Mansions Category:Buildings